The Return
by Sabertooths lil Kitten
Summary: Transformers G2, After Megatron was defeated an belived dead the decipticon forces were scattered. The young Princess Sharra has returned along with Thundercracker to resurect the Decipticon Forces. Can she do it before the Autobots catch wind of it?
1. Prologue The Return

Yea I know I have to many rpg's but I couldn;t resist making this one into a fan fic! I hope you enjoy the adventures of the twins Shanna an Sharra.  
Megatrons missing or dead, an the decipticon forces are scattered an beaten. Can Sharra resurect them intime? Or will the Autobots have won the  
war?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologe- Comming Home

The Princess of the Matrix smirked slightly as the wind whiped past her, behind her the sonic boom from thundercrackers engines echoed like thunder rolling an caused the water benith them to errupt up into seperate waves.

She bent her knees slightly she was standing on his right wing, feet anchored like some sort of stunt double for a movie. Her blood red mane whiped behind her head, an the cloak she wore snaped an cracked like a whip in the wind. Her Pale blue eyes glittering some. Her armor was battered an worn so most of it had been disguarded leaving her in only a few slender peices of worn silk which covered her breast an lower regions decently.

She looked forward to comming home for the first time in a long time. The base seemed to rise up out of the ocean right on cue, causing minnie tidal waves below it an thundercracker slowed his pupulsion units just as he reached the extended dock sharra lept up off his wing. His signal to transform. he did it out of reflex, his body altered from a battel-worn blue an silver jet, to that of a massive robot.

His body may have been battered an beaten, but he was far from finished. He extended one black hand out an cought Sharra with a slight smirk on his skulpted face as his red eyes flashed like freash blood in a few places where he was badly damaged his body leaked a bright glowing fluid an his energy reserves were badly depleted.

Gently he sat the humaniod girl down an then followed her as she entered the base an the gateway behind them closed an once more the tower sank benith the waves. The base was dark an she frowned slightly for amoment alil worry comming to her heart an she entered the throne room an moved over to one of the chairs by a control pannel an allowed her form to alter taking on a larger female shape similar to a transformer itself. An sat down carefuly she activated the generators which powered the base an the lights came on an hummed..... "Now thundercracker its time to find an awaken the others..... see what you can salvage....an recharge yourself ." She looked up at him with a slight forlorn look she hated it that he was injured so badly bur the others needed to be found.

Thundercracker noded slightly an left her alone in the throne room an made his way down the corridor lights flickered on an off in some places an his optics adjusted as he began his search for others...


	2. Divided We Will Fall

**Chapter 1: Divided we will fall**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had taken time. To much time as far as she was conserned.

The Decepticon base had been nearly demoloished when she and ThunderCracker had returned to it. Both had shown heavy sighns of war, but neither had faltered in what needed to be done. Nearly a Year had passed; in that time, the young woman had sacrificed more then she could have ever imagined at her own hands. The majority of the decepticon forces were long since demolished, at least those whom has for a time called Earth a tempoary home. Their sparks having rejoined the Matrix, she had found use for their battered bodies in a needing fashion. Spare parts were to hard to come by, there for anything which could be salvaged was.

She was scilent at the moment; well for the most part, her pale blue eyes flashing abit as she studied the graphs before her as her hands moved across the keys before her, typing in statictis and simulations that hopefuly would come into play in the near future. The soft hiss of the doors opening at her back alerted her to the entrace of one of the others. She did not need to glance up to know that it was Ravage.

The large feline watched her threw slanted almost almond like eyes, the right was still damanged, an would never function properly again, so rather then leave the metal open, she had seen to the touch up work herself, an instead now the felines right eye bore what resembled a slashed scar, amongst the varrious dings his body still had.  
He moved to her side, the Cybertronian gel which made up his paw pads making him completely scilent, at least to human ears. Carefuly he lowered his body so that he was siting on his haunches, his ears shifting abit flicking forward listening to the sounds of the girls hands on the keyboard.

Slightly she would move her hand, so she was working one handed, the other sliding over the robotic felines head an gently caressing it. "Any luck Ravage?" His optics darkned slightly dimming under the gentle touch, before a soft sigh escaped his feline mouth an he shook his head. "Damn... He's got to be out there some where.. I just know it. His spark hasn't faded. If it had I would have felt it." She stoped typing an turned her entire body to face him. Her once beautiful Pale blue eyes, showed just how weary she had become of hiding an lurking in the shadows. She knew that her father would have strongly disaproved, but at the moment it the only acceptible course of action to take. Especialy with their forces so weakend.

She had been able in this small amount of barrowed time to find only 12 of the orrgial decepticon force on earth. Now only two seekers remained of five. Of those at the base, were Soundwave and his cassets (lazerbeak, buzzsaw, frenzy, rumble, & ravage), Thundercracker, Skywarp, Reflector and the Constructicons, the Stuntacons and herself.

"Keep Searching Ravage. We've come to far to give up now..." Her own voice sounded alien to herself as she looked into the crimson reflective mirrors that made up the felines optic sensors. "go recharge an rest... then get back out there... Check Russia again..." Ravage only noded an turned rising an trotting from the room with a soft woosh of the doors before disapearing into the corridor beyond.

Mean while elsewhere, the Autobots were enjoying the peace brought on by the "defeat" of the Decepticons. All but one seemed to be rejoycing their vctory, an that was Sharra's twin sister, Shanna. Shanna sat with her back pressed against the cool surface of the volcanic rock wall. Her thoughts were else where despite the fact that her eyes were focused on the football game that was occuring a lil ways off between several of the autobots an their human friends. Some how she knew that Sharra despite it all was still verry much alive, she could feel it. Often times she woke startled in the middle of the night with hellish images of that final battle, an seeing her twin free fall unconsious into that volcanic crator, she rembered the scream that was abruptly cut off as she was consumed by the fires below. The look of horror on her twins face, when Megatron had been beaten an fell, an the look of rage that followed.. She couldn't blame herself for what had happened next could she? that fight had been for survival. Never had the twins gone at each other in such a manner, an she had no doubt that if it came down to it, sharra would have killed her in her rage. Self consiously her hand sliped up benith the Cybertonian silk, to rub the birthmark on her right shoulder, since birth she had been marked as an autobot and her sister a decpeticon. Identical twins with the acception of these marks.

She was stired out of her thoughts, by a soft snort. Her eyes lifted for a moment to study the well skulpted face of the black meca-stallion that she rode. Her eyes studied the firey optics for amoment, before the animal pushed its fleash like muzzel into her hands almost demanding of her attention. She chuckled an gently ran her hand back an forth over the creatures head before pulling out a small metalic box, containing energon treats, poping one into her mouth, she would offer one to the creature, allowing it to take it from her fingertips. She could feel the slight pulse from the small amount of energy as the substance was obsorbed by her body like a drug. A deep blue hue flashed across her eyes before she looked back toward the game which was finishing up.

Her keen eyes scaned each of the Autobots in turn, before she returned her gaze to the Meca before her and stood sliding her hand down the creatures neck before grasping a handfull of mane an hoisting herself up into the sadle. "Stand divided an we will surely fall..." She whispered to herself before taking hold of the chain like reins an turning the mecha. she raced off from the base, the Mecha-stallions hooves kicking up a cloud of red dust in her wake.

Optomus Prime watched her as she left, his dark blue optics flashing in the sunlight a bit as his head moved. Despite her having whispered the words his audio sensors had detected them clearly an he let out a soft sigh, almost like static slip past his vocalizer. "Your right Shanna. Divided we shall fall. But how do we unite two halves of the same mold who are worlds apart..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note from me!: Yes I know short Chapter, an its about time I realy started the story off after having the prologue posted for ever. I've actualy got several in progress some of which go into the background of the twins, so that you the reader can understand about them and their destiny an uncover the secretes behind their "birth marks".**

**Chapter 2 comming soon!**


	3. Ghost Of A Chance

Chapter 2: Ghost Of A Chance

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Shanna returned to the Autobot base. She dismounted, an brushed her damp hair back out of her face, an up off her shoulders slightly. The desert night air felt good compared to the heat of the day, which seemed almost stiffeling. Something familar, like a tingel in the back of her mind, had drawn her out today. She dismounted an gently patted Shetan's metalic neck, an the mecha-stallion gave a soft nicker as she turned to walk into the base.

She had thought for a moment that she had felt Sharra's presence. Could it have realy been her? Or was her subconsious playing tricks on her. She frowned slightly, the soft leather like soles of her boots making a soft sound against the metalic floor as she made her way deeper within the volcanic base. Turning to the right, she entered the control room out of habbit where Teletran 1 was stationed, her pale blue hues lifting abit to glance about the room to see who was about.

The sound of voices off to her left, drew her attention for a moment as wheel-jack attepted to sooth Iorn Hides temper. From what she was able to agather on entry he'd blown anouther coolent seal an was ranting about "fixing it right the first time". She chuckled "home sweet home," she murmored softly an moved back toward her right, an over to Teletran's main control pannel. She paused, then reaching up keyed in a sequence that would allow Teletran's Spy Satalight to activate an home in on any Decepticon activity. If there was any for that matter. Her eyes never left the monator as she watched the readings scroll across the screan, before what appeared to be a faint signal from a single decepticon seemed to echo out from over the stepes of Russia. Keying in anouther sequence, the satalight homed in on the figure of a battle worn ravage, moving at a high rate of speed over the harsh landscape.

A soft beep alerted her to anouther set of activity, this one much closer at hand. She frowned, she wanted to know what Ravage was up to, but she could not ignore the other activity. Seting the satalight to monator Ravage, she switched the monators view to just over the Pacific ocean. "Wha..." She frowned an zoomed in to see the tower of the Decepticon base sink benith the waves. Was it possible? Or was she just losing her mind. She shook her head an set for the satalite to monator al activity an cut off the screan, and turned around to come face to face with a reptillian muzzel. She blinked an then allowed a slight smirk to settle over her features.

"Ssomething bothering you Sshanna?" The almost hissing voice sounded from the creature an she rolled her eyes an crossed her arms over her chest a bit as she met those slited golden hues. "Of course not Dinobot, what ever makes you think that?" The Raptor like transformer tilted his head the oppsite way for a moment allowing a soft chuckel to escape him before he responded to her. "You look pale, your heart iss racing. What do you expect for me to think?" He allowed a soft almost snorting like grown escape his lips.

"I guess I am a lil conserned. But its nothing.." She glanced back over her shoulder at the blank monator before her pale gaze resetteled on the creature before her. "You think sshe is alive?" He shifted forms, the soft hissing of his mechinisms as everything fell into place barely even audible. He stood before her, the dim lights of the control room, reflecting abit from his face plate, an slit red optics. He shouldn't have even been there. Shouldn't have even existed, but here he was. This ancient warrior, whom was so hard on many others,but harder upon himself. She lowered her gaze from his. "I don't know if she is or not Dinobot, but the dreams an the feeling I keep getting in the pit of my stomach. Something is going on. An the Decepticons are becomming active again. It has to mean something. Or am I just reading to far into this?"

The muscle like material benith the covering of his arms flexed a bit, as he brought one sharply taloned hand up to gently caress her cheek an wipe away a smudge of dust from her tanned cheeks. He had watched over her, seen her fits in her sleep, an heard her scream out in the dead of night when no other was about to hear her. Her sleep was was as restless lately as his own. He above all others knew that inside it killed a peice of her to witness her sisters demise.

"Perhapss there iss more to thiss then even we may know. Even humans have ssome type of bond between twinss correct? Their litature containss much on the subject. Maybe your instinct is trying to tell you ssomething." He carefuly stroked his tallons threw her long dusky blonde hair for a moment before tucking it behind one ear. "Instinct, perhaps you have a point there Dinobot. Perhaps I have been denying my instincts to much lately. I think that I'll speak to Prime on this. Maybe he knows something I Don't." Dinobot chuckled as he drew her in close to him curshing her gently against his chestplate an gently kissed the top of her head. before tilting her chin up to claim her mouth in a moment of affection rarely shown where others might could have seen them. She returned the kiss, an caressed his sharply featured face she found comfort, and courage from him, she always had. "Go." He released her an shooed her off toward Prime's location, pausing he glanced around the control room to see whom had seen his actions. Seemingly satisfied that he had gone un-noticed he returned to his dino-mode an troted out to get in a bit of exercise before it got to late.

Optomus Prime leaned back for a moment in the high-backed chair in his private quarters. His optics flashed a bit reviling the slight excess of energy he retained from his recharge session eailer on in the day. He had however watched everything that had occured in the control room. The door to his chambers remained unlocked, so that as shanna aproached they opened for her with a soft hiss, allowing the humanoid girl to pass threw freely before closing behind her. "Hello father," She smiled as she moved over to him, he would carefuly extend one arm an lift her in his palm to settele her on his lap "Hello Shanna, this evening finds you well enough?". She noded slightly gazing up at his half covered face for a moment. "Well enough i supose..." She hesitated for a moment before continuing some how having a feeling that he already knew exactly what she wanted to say. "I think that Sharra is alive." There she said it. Phew the weight that just lifted off her shoulders at that admission.

"I've suspected as much for sometime now." He paused watching her expression change momentairly to one of surprise. "You have?" she asked her tone currious. "Indeed Shanna. I've been monatoring the decepticon base for nearly a year now. It seems your sister has been quite a busy bee in collecting the decepticon forces an seeing to their reconstruction.." Shanna frowned ever so slightly then noded understanding. "What do you think will come of this father?" Optomus frowned slightly an half inclined his head. "It's hard to say, but one can only hope that she will take the initive to end this war once and for all." She noded, "I hope your right father." Gently he caressed her head, with a massive hand, over the years he had grown accustomed to dealing with her smaller form, an even now that she was grown an millions of years old, he still felt like he might break her when he touched her. "For now, go rest. Tomarrow we shall see what comes of the Decepticons on the prowl... I have some things I need to attend to before it is to late."

Shanna noded an nuzzeled into his hand, standing on his lap, she owuld leep up onto his shoulder effortlessly, an kiss his face plate lightly on what would have been his cheek "good night father," and turning she lept down an left his chambers to return to her own. She entered the dimly lit room, her pale eyes glittering in the lack of light, as they reacted, her pupils enlargeing to taken in as much as possible to allow her to see clearly.

Undressing, she would move to the bath entering the smaller room, she activted the water control an sliped in, bathing, washing away the grit of her ride an exercise for the day. Closing her eyes she allowed her head to tilt forward the heated water washing over her skin an soaking her hair. Finsihing her shower she would take a soft dry terry cloth from a rack an dry herself before making her way back into her bed chambers, there she smiled seeing that she was not alone. Moving to the bed, she setteled down for the night snuggeling herself into the cooler body of the Transformers beside her, an fell into an almost restless sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note from me!: Ok so this chapter was alil heavy on the Autobots, but none the less it serves a purpose to get to see into the life of Sharras good side, an even meet a familar face from the paster er future... Anyway I know yall are wonderin WHY Dinobot is alive. I swear there is a reason but your gona have to keep up with the twins stories to find out ;). Chapter 3 is on its way soon enough. See ya on the next update!!!**


	4. Restless Dreams

**Chapter 4: Restless Dreams **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Shanna stared out at the primitive world before her. she had fallen asleep with the dark, star dotted sky overhead as her blanket. She watched it a moment, a few stray streaks shot across it, shooting stars... Or perhaps they were pods belonging to comrads still lost above. She hadn't exactly ment to stay out so late from the maximal base, but she had become lost in her thoughts an the warm evening air, along with the soft song of the planets night life had lulled her to sleep.

Something had awoken her, she wasn't quite sure what it had been but she knew now that she was no longer alone. Near by the chorus of insects an amphibians adding to the nights sympohny had died away, an her soft blue gaze shifted in that direction. After a few moments what ever had been there or was still had remianed quiet enough to allow the nights song to strike up again. After a bit she would stand, the worn silk that made up the split skrits she wore fell back into place leaving her legs sible on the outside, the leather battle harness she wore crossed her chest in an X like manner, the stips of silk benith it simply added a bit of padding agianst the stifer material. What she would give to be home again.

Slowly she followed the worn game trail down threw the thick expanse of trees toward where the moon an starlight played upon the cool waters of a small lake, in a few places, raw energon glittered benith the waters reflective surface cuasing a rippeling dance of purple hue pcassionaly shifting with shadows of large fish an other aquatic creatures. Undressing she would make her way into the water's cool embrace an dive below out of sight. She surfaced moments later reaching up to push back her blonde hair, which was now plastered to her face.

Free of obstruction, she became agaian aware that she was being watched, pale yellow reptillin eyes glared harshly at her from the shore not 20 feet away between her an her gear. those eyes belonged to only one predacon...

Before any words were spoken the rush of heat against her face was staggering an she found herself falling suddenly. A startled cry attempted to escape her lips only to be surpressed by the rush of air into her open mouth as she found herself in the midist of a free fall, but was she herself? The scean played out threw her own eyes she knew she wanted to cry for help, her hands pressed back by the rush of wind that tore at her body. below the ground was comming up fast, she coudl barley make out the wreckage, seekers, areial bots - autobot an decpticon alike were locked in battle. Her eyes blurred for amoment a deep roar in her ears, almost painfuly defening. Thundercracker? He was trying to catch her, only to have skywarp slung into him an send him off course, crashing out of her sight smoke boiling up form the violence of their impact. Whyw ould thundercrack try to save her? Then it became allto clear as she realied she was falling into the crator, the wash of superheated air stung before she should have impacted only the inferno of moletn liquid never came.~

Shanna woke with a start siting bolt up in bed an staring into darkness for a split second before she was drawn firmly back down by Dinobots strong arms. He said nothing, he didn't need to, if she wished to speak she would if not then they would both return to their inactivity an sleep. He watched her as she stared up at the ceiling before she snuggeled into his form, pressing her backside firmly against the front half of hs body, he would simply tighten his arms around her an listen to the sounds of her breathing before finaly satisfied that she would sleep the rest of the night he himself drifted off...


	5. Threw Her Eyes

**Chapter 5: Threw her eyes**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks were seemingly flying buy for the young Decepticon Princess; still however her endless searches yeilded no results. It seemed truly that for the first time that she could rember she was realy on her own. Of course that wasn't nessicarly true. She had the few rag tag members of her fathers Decepticon forces with her, ready an willing to do as she asked. She had the companionship of ThunderCracker, he above the others stood by her side, he was her rock as the humans would have put it. When she felt that she could go no further, she drew strength from him. And though many would have wondered if it where true that a machine could love, they would have had no doubt perhaps when they were togeather.

For the moment, the tower was raised only partway, so that the doc rested level with the semi calm waters of the blue ocean that surrounded it. Here Sharra sat, her knees drawn to her chest starring out over the open ocean, the sun having nearly set cast a deep red an organge glow across the horizon, above the deeper richer purples an dark nearly black shades of night where creeping across the clear skys, allowing the first glimpses of distant stars. home was some where out there amongst those faint pinpoints of light all be it a war torn home. The wind shifted slightly blowing a few soft blonde locks across her face causing her to rember she needed to blink her eyes. A sighn escaped her an she slowly streached her legs out, her bare feet touching the somewhat tipid waters that met the lip of the dock. She hadn't truely relaxed in what seemed like eons, she honestly could not afford that luxory, but it was either she take a break, or face the threat of a spanking by her compaions. So she had taken the hummerous threat ans imply decided to watch the sun set an dwell on things.

Drawn from her thoughts by the feel of a human like hand on her shoulder sharra turned her head to reguard the male now standing behind her. She had not heard him aparoch but knew who he was instntly when he touched her. His voice was soft spoken, carrying a familar deep southern drawl "cybertonian copper for your thoughts?" He offered her a slight smile. His features where almost squared, gviing him a strong jaw, an rugged good looks, his hair was cut close an dark, an his pericing blue eyes always caused her heart to skip a beat when he looked at her. "their not worth even that much i'm afraid" she replied as he setteled down beside her an drew her against him. Strong arms held her tight for a moment, his scent was comforting, the warmth his fleash provided soothing an just his verry presence caused a slight calming peac to settle over her. "I don't know how much longer I can do this Thundercracker..." He said nothing for a moment then spoke softly " You'll do it long as ya have to Sharra. you'll weather, an ya gona endure just like always... But..." He paused an carefuly urned her head so that he could place a soft kiss against her lips before continuing. "you'll do what ya gotta do no matter what. Follow ya heart, it can't lead ya wrong."

"But what if it does.." she shifted her weight so she slightly sat sideways drawing her les up unde rher a bit so she could sit indian style an see him a bit beter. "What if I screw things up... What if.." He scilenced her by taking her into his arms an kissing her again she protested only a second before sh relaxed in his arms an gave a soft whimper. She was frightend, an he understood that more now then he ever did before. He like the others had witnessed her growing up, had witnessed Megatron grooming her for the role she would have to play as a leader. Megatron made her strong, perhaps stronger then her organic father or mother ever could have. And though she was fleash, she was as much a decepticon as he. It wasn't untill a few years ago when she had discovered she posessed an innate abbility to give an organic form to an object that he had understood that. She had for all intents an purposes made hum human, even if it only lasted a few hours, though those hours grew less an less every time it was used. He broke the kiss an cupped her face, feeling the tears that streaked her cheeks dampen his calloused fingers. "No mater what Sharra, we'll endure."

No other words where spoken, they didn't need to be. She noded, an just laid her head against his chest ans tared back out at the setting sun, an togeather they watched as darkness over took the earth.


End file.
